


Is there a name on the gravestone

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me taking a shot at the grave stone mystery from 40X1 and who I think might just be in it. Plus well losing certain characters are worrying and ideas just kept coming until I wrote something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there a name on the gravestone

A cool crisp wind blows through the air despite it being the month of April. It seems to fit the mood Oliver dressed in a suit and tie notes looking at the tombstone. A rush of wind behind him and he knows who it is without turning around.  
  
"Sorry I missed the funeral" Barry said dressed similarly approaches.  
  
"Zoom?" Oliver asked, not blaming him.  
  
The failed attempt to catch Zoom from Earth 2 turned Caitlin Snow into the meta human Killer Frost and Patty being hospitalized along with STAR Labs being reduced to rubble. Oliver can understand why he couldn't come.  
  
"Yeah" is Barry's only pained and guilt filled response. Trying to keep from breaking down because Oliver, his friend needs him to be strong.  
  
"There was a time I would have thought this was my fault, that I brought this darkness upon us. Now I know it's not my fault. It's my responsibility" Oliver said his voice hardening.  
  
"Responsibility to do what?" Barry asked cautiously, although probably can guess what it is.  
  
"To end it. I'm gonna kill him" Oliver replied, grimly but full of conviction.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Barry asked. Since Al Rothstein and Eddie Slick his hands are no longer bloodless so he's not going to blame Oliver for doing this and if needed will help.  
  
"I want to be left alone" Oliver replied.  
  
"Ok" was all Barry said before speeding off.  
  
Once again alone Oliver crouches down resting a hand on the stone as a lone tear escapes his eye.  
  
The tombstone reads:  
_Felicity Smoak_  
  
1989-2016  
  
Wiping the tear from his eye he lets the grief flood of losing his fiancé. Back in December he proposed the night he was declared mayor. She said yes and they tried to pretend the cracks in their relationship weren't there.  
  
The cracks that formed over Ray Palmer being alive with maybe Felicity not being quite over him and the fact of his child that he had with Sandra Hawke nine years ago. Not to mention when John Constantine helped to restore Sara's soul Laurel and him started to rebuild their friendship. It never went any further than that due both of them were not going to make mistakes.  
  
Shortly after becoming mayor the tidal wave struck and they never saw it coming. Damien Darkh and Malcolm Merlyn began a war with the city being used as their battle ground. The entirety of Star City and Team Arrow are caught in the cross fire and trying to figure out how to gain ground. Several weeks ago Damien took Felicity hostage.  
  
When they arrived followed shortly by the League which in a tense standoff Malcolm killed Felicity so Damien would not have a bargaining chip.  
  
Her death proved that maybe Oliver's new ways of trying to be a symbol of inspiration is not helping anyone. He had a chance to put Damien down that night but refused because it was in contradiction of his morals and doubts anymore it has anything to do with Tommy's death. He became so obsessed with having restraint that she died as a result and it caused him to realize ignoring who he is in his bones is fatal.  
  
Like Amanda Waller said in Hong Kong after he refused to torture Katsu Cheng _"There are people in this world who deal only in extremes. It's naive to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop it."_  
  
So he's going to let some of the darkness back in just like he embraced it during his fourth year when infiltrating Baron Reiter's operation to create the drug SLAM on Lian Yu. A member of their Reiter's unit Conklin called him _"A stone cold killer"_ and that was the first time he ever was labeled that. Of course after discovering Oliver's encryption device Conklin met his own death.  
  
So Malcolm will die considering his use of their bargain last year for him to become the next Demon's Head in exchange for his help against Ras A Gul. But first he's going to make an offer to Darkh for support to storm Nada Parbat and has a plan to get rid of H.I.V.E. as well.  
  
Coming out of his thoughts Oliver stands up only to see walking forward Laurel is dressed in her black leather jacket with a blue blouse and jeans. Her long blonde hair flows freely with concern clear on her face.  
  
Taking his hand "How are you doing?" Laurel asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Oliver replied.  
  
"How about the truth" Laurel said.  
  
Sighing "I loved her despite we never would have lasted but I'm not going to fall apart. Besides we've got a mission" Oliver said.  
  
"To find Merlyn" Laurel said, nodding in understanding.  
  
Looking her straight in the eyes "Neither Darkh or Merlyn will be going to Iron Heights. If you don't want to follow me leave now while you still can" Oliver said.  
  
"You forget, I've been down dark paths as well. It's nice you think you can protect me Oliver but I'm not leaving. Somebody has to serve justice" Laurel replied.  
  
A tiny grin appears on his lips, glad for the fact that he's not going to be traveling down this road alone.  
  
Laurel glances down at the grave containing her friend's body. She never was jealous of Felicity and very thankful for the woman's optimism in all their lives. Now that is gone and no Lazarus Pit to bring her back although after the incident with Sara despite her good intentions she will never use it on a person ever again.  
  
She was going to happily be the maid of honor at the wedding but never imagined would be standing at Felicity's grave. Proof that life is never always changing and could take anyone of them at any moment.  
  
Glancing at Oliver who well her feelings is complicated. While maybe not loving him anymore especially after last year with the Ras A Gul situation or at least like she did nine years ago. That girl who thought she was going to be the next Mrs. Queen and had everything planed out died when the Gambit sunk to the bottom of the ocean.  
  
Now that the woman who's been through a crucible it might be a different story. After they went into literally the afterlife to bring Sara's soul back with John Constantine's help things changed, just ever so marginally. They began to rebuild their friendship stronger than the young kids they were back in college.  
  
Certain feelings that maybe extended past just friendship have begun to emerge in these past couple of weeks. Suddenly Oliver squeezes her hand like he knows what's she's thinking and like a reassurance it's going to be ok.  
  
"Come on, let's go. I don't think its good thing to keep being broody at her grave all day" Oliver said.  
  
"Yeah" Laurel replied.  
  
Walking off neither knows what the future will bring except knowing that they will get through it.


End file.
